


Haven

by supercorp_forever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorp_forever/pseuds/supercorp_forever
Summary: Lena Luthor is a high-class woman who runs a high-end business of creating and testing new technologies to change the world. When she learns she is getting an assistant, Kara Danvers, she is skeptical at first. Until she realizes Kara is someone she has been yearning for. UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter One

There was a bad smell lingering somewhere in the office. That wouldn't be one way to describe it. The smell was more of a mixture of Lena Luthor's insanity and sanity. She pressed against her temples, at least to try to regain her mentality back to normal. Lena grunted as she moved her chair back, stomping over to her refreshments, hoping it'll calm her down.

By the time the cap was twisted open, there was a knock on the door. She bit her lip and poured the wine in the glass. Full. "Come in." 

"Ms.Luthor, how are you." 

He was tall with a sharp chin, perfect clothes, perfect hair. One of those Ken Barbie dolls dressed up by his barbie wife. She couldn't tell the difference. 

"I am doing well, Mr.Penny. I didn't expect you to show up so early. Our appointment isn't until Friday afternoon." 

Mr.Penny nodded. "Indeed, but I desperately needed to know where you are at with the nanobot project. Have you made the slightest bit of progress." 

Lena leaned back against her desk, arms crossed over her chest. "Why the sudden interest in the cold-blooded, Mr. Penny? That project is classified as far as I'm concerned." 

The man laughed. "Yes of course it is, but this is a revolution for the world. Do you know if you succeed, you would be a god." 

Lena smirked. "Oh, trust me I am not god. I am a business-woman looking to change the future, but however, I am beginning to think you want to play god, don't you Mr.Penny." 

"What do you mean?" 

Lena chuckled as she grabbed her glass of wine beside her. She swished it around as the red liquid slammed against the walls. She knew this man didn't make an appointment to discuss the future of children. A bull shit excuse everyone uses these days. She took a sip, running the tip of her tongue against her upper lip. 

"Do you think you are the only one who tried getting into my project. At least you can try to do better than that, Mr.Penny," she walked over and stood behind her desk. "I smelt your desperation the moment you opened your mouth."

The man lunged at her like a mustang galloping, ready to take charge. She clicked her tongue and by the time she knew it, four of her security guards were ready to take charge as well. Mr.Penny grunted once they had him in a hold. "You think whatever you are doing, changing the future, making the world a better place, that you can treat people like this." 

Lena chuckled. This man was living in his own world. "No, no, no you brought this on yourself. I am not the fool who entered a multi-billionaire company and thought I would let you in with open arms on my project. Next time you want something, how about you at least looking decent to play the part," she looked at her security guard, Finn, "get him out of here." 

"I will show you bitch." 

"Now that almost sounds like a threat.", she smirked once the security guards managed to get him halfway through the door. "Have a great day now, Mr.Penny." 

Eve Tessmachaer, one of Lena's hard-headed employees managed to slip past Mr. Penny. She scrunched her nose in disgust at his bad odor. 

"I don't think he takes showers." 

"Well, maybe he should start there. What is it, Eve. You know how busy I am with figuring out this." 

Eve burst. "There is something you need to see with the nanobots."

___________________________________

Lena smiled wide till her pearly white teeth were out for the world to see. She had to believe Eve's outburst was a sign of success on the latest project., The tests always ended up unexceptional. 

She took a deep breath once she entered her lab. "Did the tests run persistently this time, Eve." 

Eve smiled and handed over the tablet. "See for yourself, Ms.Luthor." 

Lena dragged her fingers against the controls for the nanobots, as they began to move at the same time around the large glass box. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was a miracle at last. 

"Eve how the hell did you figure this out." 

"I didn't because you did."

Lena raised her a sultry eyebrow. 

Eve jammed her hands inside her lab coat. "I went back to your research and you left the most important detail of all. Nanobots operate on the basis of control. So, I took one nanobot and programmed it to the control pad and then attached the nanobot to the others."  
"The data of the nanobot you reprogrammed must have connected through all the others," Lena said. 

Eve nodded in agreement. "Correct Ms.Luthor."

"Eve," Lena said.

The woman winced at her stern voice. "Sorry, Lena." 

Lena nodded, setting the controller system on the table. "Now we need to figure out how humans can control them on their own." 

"A mind control helmet or maybe a glove that looks like a regular glove, but the glove is…" 

Eve swore her boss was about to drill a hole in her forehead with her eyes. She swallowed and smacked her lips. "Sorry, this is all exciting." 

"It is exciting, but it won't be exciting if we mess everything up." 

Lena turned her head around to see who was calling her name. "Ms.Luthor someone is here to see you." 

"Who is it." 

"Kara Davers." 

"Oh shit," Eve whispered. 

Lena looked at her then back at her employee than back at her. "Why are we oh shitting."

"I may have or may have not hired her as your assistant." 

Lena threw her hands up. "Eve, I specifically told you I do not need an assistant." 

She knew Eve was stubborn, but she didn't know she got upgraded to being a stubborn ass. Eve always tried to do what's best for Lena and sometimes it worked once she gave into Eve's stubborn advice. Maybe Eve was right about this one. She hoped. 

Lena closed her eyes, took one long deep breath, and exhaled. "Eve, you better be right about her."

"Trust me, Lena. I have no doubt she will be your finest assistant." 

Lena half laughed. "Yeah like the last one who kept pissing their pants every time they did something wrong?" 

"I am sure her bladder is under control, but I forgot to ask." Eve joked.  
___________________________________________

Kara took a glance around Lena’s office. She wondered how she got hired by a billionaire company, it was definitely out of her league. She took a moment to appreciate the colors of the walls. She traced her fingers against it not knowing the door swung open. 

Lena purposely cleared her throat out loud making Kara jump out of her skin. She placed her hand over her chest. “Ms.Luthor I didn’t know you came in.” 

She exhaled calming her fast-beating heart. 

Lena chuckled. “Well, this is my office after all.” 

She took started at Kara for a moment, her eyes roamed over her petite body. Kara wasn’t bad too look at. No wonder why Eve hired her. The innocence dancing in those ocean blue eyes is probably what brought Eve to say yes. 

“You have good taste.” 

Lena poured a glass of wine and handed it over to Kara. “Thank you. I wanted the colors to match my personality.” 

Kara eyed the wine for a second before taking a sip. “I didn’t know I drank on the job”

Lena chuckled at her humor. 

“It’s only a welcoming courtesy, Ms. Danvers” 

She gestured to the seat in front of her desk. Kara slipped onto the seat swinging on leg over the other. She gently placed her wine glass in front of her. Lena was sure intimidating, Kara thought. She wondered how long she will survive. 

“So, what do you want me to do first?” 

Lena grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex teases Kara about Lena while she keeps denying she does not have a crush on her. Things start to get heated up between her and Lena. Nia acts like a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tip for new writers
> 
> If you feel you're struggling to come up with something just start writing anything related to your story. It does not have to be perfect. I use to do this all the time and the reason why I never got anything finished. I erased and edited this entire chapter (Besides the last scene) and got done with five pages. Pretty good. You got time to make it sound perfect when you're done.
> 
> I hope this helps! (:

Kara stood in front of the mirror, her nimble fingers worked its way through her sunbathed hair. She can see the beads of sweat glistening before her eyes. The thought of working for Lena Luthor overwhelmed her, more so, the way she became intimidating gave her goosebumps. She prayed for her well being.

She opened the door, headbutting her sister.

“I didn’t expect to go to work with a bruise on my forehead,” Kara said. 

Alex massaged her forehead. “Thank you for the headbutt, Kara.” 

Kara glared and thrust her way out. “It’s not my fault you were parading in front of the door.”

“What’s got you worked up?” 

She jabbed above her nose. “The bruise on my forehead Alex.” 

“I know why you’re being a bitch today,” she said, “you have a thing for Lena Luthor and she got you right in her grasp, doesn’t she.”

Kara groaned and stomped away. 

“I do not have a crush on Lena Luthor for heaven's sake.” 

Alex’s head stuck out. “I wouldn’t be sure, your cheeks were burning last night.” 

Kara’s legs kicked into overdrive. She made her way back towards the bathroom. Alex had slammed the door right in her face and snapped the lock.

Kara sighed, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Kara stepped back and made her way to the kitchen. The steam blew onto her face as she poured the boiling coffee in a red cup. She glanced at the clock above the sink; Lena Luthor invaded her mind again. One hour, one hour, one hour. 

“Damn It, Alex.” 

The clock ticked louder and louder behind her she clenched both hands. 

Kara pointed. "I do not have a crush on Lena Luthor, Alex. I want to fuck her" 

"Regardless, It'll turn into a crush and you'll be in a love-struck wonderland." 

Kara shrugged with a wrinkled nose. “I want sex and nothing else,” she threw her hands in the air. “I want to sleep around, It’s what normal people do.”

Alex crossed her arms. “Normal people do not go sleep around with people who pass them by, Kara,” she said. “Will you ever let it go."

She ground her teeth. She didn’t want to admit Alex is right. “You’re late for work.”

“She broke you” 

The door slammed. 

Long shuddering sobs filled the apartment and in an instant, the arms of her sister were wrapped around her.  
________________________________ 

She made sure her red, sweaty eyes weren’t noticeable. One-Step into L-Corp and her throat dried. Please do not notice, she thought when Eve made her way to her. “Ms.Tessmacher.” 

“Call me Eve Kara and you’re late.”

Kara sniffed. “I apologize I got sidetracked.” 

Dumb excuse. 

Eve nudged Kara into the elevator. “Ms.Luthor will be in the lab waiting for you.”

Eve’s oblivious, thank god. 

Kara peaked down at her watch. She tensed up once the elevator came to a full stop. Everything felt she's going in slow motion by the time she stepped out. The breeze from the A.C surrounded her as she entered the lab. She gulped, possibly louder than expected. 

Lena looked straight at her. 

She tightened her grip on the leather straps of her bag. "Ms.Luthor, I apologize for being late. I promise it will not happen again" 

"It's more than alright, Ms.Danvers. Ten minutes never hurt anyone." 

Kara nodded. "Right." 

Lena motioned Kara over. "I have research papers and none are organized. I want every paper filed at the correct year," she said. 

Kara's body became numb when she noticed Lena starring longer than usual. She felt her boss’s body heat on her body and began to tremble. 

"You've been crying." 

"It's nothing I only got in a heated argument with my sister Alex." 

Lena slipped one finger beneath her chin. Time stopped the second Lena touched her when her body froze. She can only hear the sound of her heart thumping. 

"Ms.Danvers you're too beautiful to cry." 

Kara swallowed and slipped onto the stool with a million questions gnawing at her. She's driving her to a breaking point, she is positive. 

What are you doing to me? 

________________________ 

It seemed the hours were passing barley by. Kara peeked at her now and then, trying to figure out her and more of herself. She isn’t sure what is happening between them. She won’t deny Lena is beautiful. 

Kara’s heart dropped to her stomach the minute Lena looked up. She cleared her throat and placed the papers in an organized stack. She cleared her throat again, only this time she forgot how to talk. 

She smiled. “Are you finished Ms.Danvers?”

Kara nodded as her teeth sunk into her tongue. 

Say something, Idiot

“I am sure sorting out papers isn’t fun for two hours.” 

Kara moistened her lips. “I can’t complain Ms.Luthor.”

“I might fire you if you do.” 

Her eyes widened. 

Lena laughed out loud and made her way to Kara. She’s too close. Way too close. It’s over 70 degrees in this lab, but her body is at 100. 

“I’m only kidding. Eve told me I am not good at those things.”

Kara let out a nervous laugh.

“I’m sure that isn’t true, Ms.Luthor.”

She smirked. “You think so.” 

“I know so.”

The two gazed at one another. Both can hear the sound of their heart-pounding in their ears. Lena got closer until her nose touched hers. Kara’s hands trembling and the palms were bathed in sweat.

Lena’s lips stretched wide. “Would you like to get coffee, Ms.Danvers. I can use a break right about now.”

“I’d love too.”

What the fuck.

__________________ 

The two hours were hectic. Kara managed to last another day with Lena Luthor. She wished there was a survival guide book on this woman. Kara dashed inside the cubical restaurant. She let her eyes wander over from table to table when Alex waved her over. 

"You're late Kara." 

Kara slipped into the booth next to Nia. "Give me a break Alex." 

"How was your second day with Lena Luthor." 

Nia yelped. "You're working with the Lena Luthor." 

"There's only one, Nia and yes I am." 

"Shit you are lucky." 

Kara placed her hands in front of her and bit down on her tongue. "She's highly intimidating though. You'd piss yourself if you had to stay in a room with her for five minutes." 

"Kara has a crush on Lena." Alex laughed. 

"I do not, maybe, I don't know." Kara huffed. 

Nia swung an arm around Kara's neck. "Lena Luthor is a babe. She can have anyone she wants. I tell you if she was my girlfriend, I would be worshipping that woman's….." 

Kara took the chance to elbow her in the ribcage before the waiter can hear.

"Hello, ladies what kind of pizza can I get you guys tonight." 

"One meat lover pizza." 

"Do you have potstickers?" Kara asked. 

"I'm afraid not. We will have the pizza right out." 

The waiter grabbed the menus, leaving the three to continue their conversation. "Nia can you learn to be quiet."

"Nope." She popped the P only annoying Kara more. 

"So you would worship her pussy?" 

Kara face-palmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be new characters soon enough. We will not meet whoever Alex is talking about until later on. I don't want to introduce her so early. This is my own character. I haven't figured out her name yet. Thank you guys very much for reading my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys this chapter is super short and I wanted to get it out before I forget. There will be more Lena and Kara soon and Nia will be in the next chapter as well! (: Should I add Brainy? Let me know! Sam will also be making an appearance, but not so soon.

Kara jumped from her deep sleep with a heavy breath after the other. Lena invaded her dreams again and this time it got personal. She chewed at her lower lip and pulled up the blanket. Kara winced, wonderful, I am having dreams about my boss and I am a pervert. She huffed as she laid back down. It’s only 5:45 A.M and all she wanted to do is stay in this room for the rest of her life. 

She groaned and kicked at the blankets. “Alex,” she screamed.

A clumsy brunette tumbled inside her bedroom. She laughed silently to herself at her sister’s bed hair. The bed shifted a little when Alex slammed down like a pancake. “It’s 5:47 in the morning, Kara! Why are you yelling,” she whined.

Kara gulped. “I had a dream."

“So you called me here at 5 in the morning for a dream you had.”

She grinned and nodded. Alex propped herself up on her elbows, with a quick lunge, she pinched Kara’s bare arm. “Ouch Alex can you be more sensitive.”

Alex stared blankly. “No.” 

This is Alex for her. A grouchy grinch in the morning. She huffed and laid back down, thinking if she should tell Alex. 

Alex laid down next to her. "What's on your mind." 

The blonde softly slapped her forehead and stretched out her toes. Lena's been in her head since yesterday and it's making her mad as hell. What's happening to her, she doesn't know, but she does know she never has dreams of a beautiful woman she sees or thinks about them 24 hours a day. 

Kara sighed. "I had a dream about Lena." 

"Wow, I didn't know you were so hung up on her." 

Kara smacked Alex's thigh.

"So, what happened this so-called dream with Lena." 

"We had sex on her desk," Kara muttered to herself. 

The brunette raised an eyebrow as she jumped up. "You had what now on her desk?" 

Kara smacked her face. She groaned at how hard she hit herself. After two minutes, Alex began to laugh louder and louder. "Oh my gosh, Kara you're whipped." 

"I'm going to whip your ass in a second."

“It’s okay Kara! There’s a word to describe what you are feeling.”

The blonde threw her hand up. “Alex, I swear this better not be another bullshit answer.”

Alex smacked the bed. “Love Kara! You’re in love with Lena, but you’re too darn stubborn to admit I am right.”

“I have my reasons and you’re wrong. I am not in love with her! She’s different, okay! She’s not like anyone I have met before.”

Kara closed her eyes and wished she never told Alex her dream. Alex’s right or maybe she isn’t. Why do emotions have to be confusing? She wished she didn’t have to feel anything. It’d be easier.

“I’m not going to push you to do anything honey. Your feelings are yours to consider when you are ready.”

Kara smiled. “I love you,” she pulled Alex close, “I wouldn’t be able to survive without you.”

“Me either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make chapter 3 have two parts.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, chapter is short. It will be like this for a couple of chapters. I have too much on my plate for school and need to be focused on that. Thank you for supporting my story.

Lena crumbled up another paper. She slammed her hand down in frustration unbeknownst to Kara standing in the doorway of the laboratory. The gloomy expression she had suddenly went away. There is something about her she can’t put her finger on it or speak the words trying to fall right off her tongue. Lena wanted Kara, no she craved her, she craved every inch of her. 

“Good to see you Ms.Danvers. How is everything.” 

Kara shrugged. “Well, I’m a hoot.” 

“I am a hoot too,” Lena smirked. 

She walked herself into that one. Lena is already making her into a love-struck idiot. She wanted to punch herself in the face right now. Alex is right. She needed to keep her reminding herself she has to let go of the past. Maybe Lena is different, but she wanted to be sure. Love, at first sight, did not exist in her book. 

Kara gulped once she got closer. She placed both her fidgeting hands behind her back. “So, what will I be doing today.”

“Well, I take it you’re good at writing,” Lena picked up a clean piece of paper and pen, “I need you to write a letter for me.” 

“May I ask who the letter is for?”

Lena giggled as she patted her on the back. A thousand tingle sensation squirmed down her body. “You’re writing the letter, Ms.Danvers. I am sure you will figure it out.” 

Kara laughed nervously. “Right, sorry. I’m being an idiot.” 

“No need to call yourself an idiot, darling,” Lena whispered soundly, “You’re too hard on yourself sometimes Kara.”

“It’s an occupational hazard.” Kara jokes.

Lena wondered what goes on in her head sometimes. Kara is sure not like the other assistants she had in the past. Something about her made Lena drawn to her. She’s unique and perfect. Almost to good to be true. She scratched the side of her neck and took a sit. 

“Why don’t you take a seat.”


End file.
